


Seven Days

by spyoflove



Category: Be My Princess, Otome, voltage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, angst but with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!





	Seven Days

“ ‘Seven days’ was all she wrote/

A kind of ultimatum note/

She gave to me…”

\- Sting, “Seven Days”

Monday

Ash fell from the blood red sky, blanketing the charred grounds surrounding the manse of the royal house of Dres Van. Frantically, Joshua ran through the blackened trees of what had formerly been the verdant back gardens of the castle grounds, the stench of fire and smoke filling his nostrils. He knew that you and your son were hiding in the small cabin he had built for you with his own two hands, and he had to reach you at all costs. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t seem to get closer, and each turn only took him in the wrong direction.

“I know it’s here! Why can’t I find it?!”

Suddenly, he heard a low chuckle behind him. Whirling around, his stomach lurched to find Prince Leonardo holding you in one arm and your son in another, the two of you pale and cold with death.

“You are too late, Joshua.”

“No!”

The strangled cry from his own lips roused Joshua from his sleep. With a jerk, he sat up in his chair, the stack of paperwork he had been resting his head on rustling as the pages slid to the floor. Wearily, his lavender eyes blinked, taking in the familiar sight of his office, the small lamp on his mahogany desk providing the only light in the darkened room.

“Thank god it was just a dream,” he thought, letting out a shuddering breath.

“But for how long?” 

War. If you had asked him a mere six months ago if he thought hostilities between Dres Van and Nerwin would rise again to this near breaking point he would have scoffed in derision. Indeed, relations between the two countries had been at their best since the two nations had separated from each other decades earlier, mainly due to Joshua’s efforts. With your support, he and Nerwinese Prince Leonardo had furthered cooperation between their homelands, with lasting peace being all but assured for the first time in the neighboring countries’ histories.

But in the short span of half a year, your husband had been informed by the Dres Van Intelligence and Research Agency of their discovery that Leonardo had been secretly working with a terrorist country to develop a weapon of mass destruction. To say Joshua had been stunned would have been an understatement. While he was well aware of Leonardo’s willingness to do whatever it took to make Nerwin a viable world power, he had hoped his counterpart had given up achieving it through underhanded means. A personal miscalculation Joshua continued to beat himself up over.

“Under no circumstances are you to tell the princess,” his father had instructed him at the cabinet meeting where he, along with selected members of parliament, had received the disturbing news. It had been a condition Joshua had readily agreed to, the discovery of your second pregnancy still fresh. The demand had been made for national security reasons, but for your husband, it was more personal than that. The last thing he wanted to do was cause you undue stress that could jeopardize the health of you and the baby.

Unfortunately, this swearing of secrecy caused another kind of stress between the two of you. Joshua had been working round the clock to mitigate the risk of a potential war, a situation he felt personally responsible for, since he had been the one to trust Leonardo in the first place. But, his inability to fully explain the reason for his long work hours began to take its toll on your marriage. He could see your frustration at his roundabout excuses for neglecting both you and your four-year-old son, Jonah, the reproachful looks on your face soon turning to suppressed anger. There were moments he almost confessed the secret to you that pressed against his chest so tightly that he sometimes found it difficult to breathe, the matter so confidential that even Jan was not privy to it; however, his urge to protect you and Jonah outweighed everything else.

Jonah. Joshua winced, remembering the look on his son’s face earlier in the day when he had shouted at him. He hadn’t meant to; after all, how could a preschooler know that his father was in a top secret meeting trying to prevent a seemingly imminent war? The moment Joshua had discovered his son had been hiding in the room in an attempt to surprise him, his panic at what Jonah could have been exposed to took over, and his words, propelled by fear, had come out in a vicious bark. The stricken look that shone from his son’s violet eyes, so similar to his own, haunted him for the rest of the day.

“I’ll go check on him and apologize when he wakes up,” Joshua thought with guilt as he rose from his chair. At least he knew his son would forgive his outburst. You, on the other hand…

He shrugged. He’d heard worse lectures from you before, and in this case he’d take his knocks willingly. Lord knows he owed it to you after the hellish last few months he’d put you through.

Slowly, Joshua opened the door to your son’s room, careful not to make a sound. Jonah had a healthy set of lungs on him, and your husband was not keen on setting them off should he startle him out of his slumber. With cautious footsteps, he soon reached the crib, but was stunned to discover that Jonah was not in it.

“That’s strange,” he frowned. “Maybe he’s sleeping in our bed?”

That seemed plausible. Jan had been instructed to take the sobbing Jonah straight to you after Joshua’s outburst. It was more than likely he had cried himself to sleep in your arms, he rationalized.

Taking one last deep breath, Joshua steeled himself before entering your bedroom, ready to face the argument that would undoubtedly commence the moment you laid eyes on him. However, though he couldn’t see much in the darkened room, his instincts instantly alerted him that something was off. In a flash, he flipped on the lights.

The room was empty.

“What in the…?”

Terror seized him. He knew you didn’t have any diplomatic trips or events to attend; he had secretly cleared your calendar with the threat of war looming like a dark cloud. So where the hell where you and Jonah?

He flew around the room, running to the en suite master bathroom, throwing open closet doors, looking out windows, searching for any clue of where you could possibly be. It was only when he dashed back to the nightstand to pick up the phone and call Jan on the internal line did he see the document. He snatched it up, his violet eyes darkening as they rapidly scanned the text.

Dissolution of marriage…defendant Joshua Lieben…irreconcilable differences…seven days to respond…

“JAN!!!!”

————————————————————

Tuesday

 

The text from Jan wasn’t a surprise; you knew it was only a matter of time before your husband called out the cavalry for your whereabouts once he discovered you and Jonah were missing. What did surprise you was how quickly he noticed. You couldn’t even remember the last time the two of you had slept in the same bed, Joshua’s office couch becoming his virtual mistress. In fact, given his usual schedule, you had anticipated it would have been at least two more days before he realized you had left. If you didn’t know any better, you would have almost thought his setting foot in your bedroom before that meant that he somehow still cared.

“He probably just wanted to change clothes,” you snorted inwardly, a traitorous tear falling from your eye.

Quickly, you wiped your face before your parents and son could realize you were crying. After all, it was useless to cry yet again over the situation. That you still managed to produce fresh tears over it, when you had spent countless hours weeping during the past few months only proved how deep your love was for that infernal Joshua Lieben. But the sooner you learned to bury those emotions, the better for all concerned.

Unlocking your phone, you text Jan back.

>Thanks for the warning. I’ll be ready.<

Doubtful. You knew firsthand Joshua’s stubbornness, and the legal labyrinth you were about to enter in divorcing the Dres Vanian prince. Of all the royal families you had to marry into, you had picked the one from the country renowned for its endless list of rules and regulations. No doubt there was some ancient policy inscribed in stone somewhere that would result in you losing custody of Jonah and your unborn child, but it was a chance you were willing to take. Their happiness was your priority, and you were ready to do whatever it took to secure it, even at the expense of your own.

The fact was, you just couldn’t take it anymore. Joshua’s ignoring of you had been bad enough, but you tried to endure it, the thought of tearing your children away from their father unbearable to you. But when Jan handed over a near hysterical Jonah into your arms after being yelled at by his father, you had reached your breaking point. Anything had to be better than continuing the sham of a family the three of you had become.

Initially, you had thought Jan would try to talk you out of it, his loyalty to Joshua extending far beyond that between employer and employee. Instead, to your surprise, the steadfast butler offered you his complete assistance, even drawing up the divorce paperwork and securing your travel arrangements for your return to your parents’ home.

“I do not wish to see you and the young prince leave, my lady,” Jan confessed as he helped you pack your bags. “But I can no longer see you suffer like this.”

Your parents’ home, though obvious, seemed the best place to go under the circumstances. A visit with his grandparents would be the least disruptive to Jonah, and you were in need of the comfort and support only your family could give. There was no point in trying to run where Joshua couldn’t find you; between his royal resources, intelligence, and pure tenacity you knew he would sniff you out wherever you were. Jan’s skills as a former spy were second to none, but even he was no match for the determined crown prince of Dres Van.

“If you need anything my lady, please contact me without delay,” were Jan’s parting words before he exited Dres Van Force 1 to watch the jet leave from the tarmac. Through your window, you could see his cheerless farewell wave as you began your ascent into the skies.

“Sorry, Jan, but this is one problem you won’t be able to fix. Not this time.”

——————————————————————

Wednesday

“He’s here.”

The apprehension in your mother’s voice reflected your own churning emotions and for a moment you weren’t sure if you were strong enough to face the challenge ahead of you. It was easier to leave your husband when you didn’t have to see the pain on his face or listen to his persuasive words. But you had to get this over with sooner or later, if not for yourself, at least for your children.

With a deep breath, you nodded at your mother.

“Send him in.”

Within seconds Joshua had crossed the threshold into your father’s study, the most neutral ground you could think of in the small house. The hurt in his amethyst eyes was even worse than you had imagined, and without the grandeur of the castle surrounding him your husband seemed smaller, more vulnerable, more human. In fact, he didn’t look like a prince; just a very tired, anxious man.

In two quick steps he enfolded you in his arms. You froze.

“Thank god you’re okay,” his voice shook with emotion. “Are you feeling alright? How’s the baby? And Jonah?”

“He’s in the back yard playing with my dad,” you managed to croak out, your eyes clenched shut to keep from crying. You had expected several reactions from him when you met again, but kindness wasn’t one of them and it only served to break your heart even further than you thought possible.

At the tightness of your voice and body he pulled back. Lifting your chin, he searched your face.

“Why?”

You knew him well enough to know he wasn’t asking about your son, and at the realization of it you broke. All the emotions pent up inside, all the anger, bitterness, and sadness erupted and spewed from your mouth, each and every word scalding like lava.

“What do you mean, why?” you ground out through your tears. “Really, Joshua? Really? And here I thought you were intelligent! You know damn well why I left! If anyone should be asking why it should be me! Why did your work come before your family? Why did you ignore us? Why did you yell at our little boy? Why, Joshua? WHY?!”

He flinched at your words. Running a hand through his violet hair he turned away from you. “It’s an issue of national importance. I can’t tell you any more than that.”

“That tired old excuse? It’s always an issue of national importance! But what about us?” you pounded your chest. “Are we not important to you?”

“Of course you are!” He rounded on you, his hands clenched by his sides. “Why do you think I’m working so hard? It’s to secure our future happiness!”

You shook your head. “How can you secure our future happiness when we aren’t even happy now?”

His pinched the bridge of his nose, the stress of everything he had been through pushing him to the edge. “Do you think I’ve been happy too with this arrangement?” he retorted. “Do you think I enjoy not being able to see you or our son? Do you think I would willingly be worked half to death without a good reason? I cannot believe that after all we have been through together that you would really think so little of me!”

Each word was like a knife in your heart but you stood your ground. “I want to believe you, but I’m afraid your actions these past few months speak louder than your words.”

Astonishment spread over his face. “You want to believe?” Reaching out, he grabbed your hand, a flicker of hope flashing in his eyes. “Then that means you still love me?”

You turned your head from his gaze. Of course you still loved him; you always would. But you couldn’t let him see it; if you did, he would win, and you could not return your son and unborn child to that cold, empty castle.

“I see.” Joshua’s hand closed more tightly around your own. “I can’t tell you right now why I’ve been working so hard. But I can tell you that I love you. If you still love me, if you ever loved me, please give me this chance. Let me make you believe in me again. Please?”

Your heart wavered at the pleading look in his eyes. “Is he telling the truth? Or is it just more empty promises?” you wondered.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jonah ran in.

“Daddy!!” he cried, flinging his arms around Joshua’s legs. “I knew I heard you! Are you on a vacation with us too?”

Immediately Joshua lifted your son into his arms, giving him a tight hug, the mixture of relief, love and sadness on your husband’s face cutting you to the quick. Looking over Jonah’s little shoulder Joshua’s eyes met your own.

“Well? Am I?”

At that same moment Jonah turned to look at you, his face beaming with happiness at his father’s presence.

“Alright,” you conceded, unable to fight any more against two pairs of keen lavender eyes. “You win. But I’m only giving you one day. No cellphone. No laptop. Just us.”

Joshua gave you a determined nod. “Deal.”

——————————————————————

Thursday

The morning sun was blinding, but it felt good. Incredibly good. How long had it been since Joshua had felt those warming rays? He couldn’t remember. For six months he had been cooped up in his office or castle conference rooms, with very little time to look out a window, not to mention actually take a walk outside. Sitting on the grass in the back yard of your parents’ house watching Jonah play with their beagle, Joshua almost felt like a prisoner who had been let out of solitary confinement. Every flower, every tree, even the blue sky itself shone with vibrancy and beauty. But none of these were as beautiful as you.

Joshua looked over at you, drinking in the sight of Jonah giggling as he fell into your lap. You sat resplendent and oh so queenly on the blanket laid out on the grass, blooming with your pregnancy. Never were you more beautiful in your husband’s eyes than when you were with child. This little family he had created with you was everything he had ever hoped for.

“This is what I’ve been working so hard to protect,” he thought with a pang. “How is it I’m still almost losing it anyway?”

He felt as though he were caught in a Catch-22. Work hard to protect his family; lose his family by working too hard. But he didn’t know how to balance the two. Follow the rules and give it your all – that’s all he had ever been taught. Was there a middle ground? And if so, why couldn’t he seem to find it?

Joshua didn’t like working with invariables. He liked concrete answers. He had always been a black and white kind of person, and you were the one who brought color into his life. If he lost you and your children, his whole world would become monochrome once again. He didn’t think he could survive returning to that sterile kind of living.

He chuckled inwardly, remember his past self. He knew without a doubt that the younger Joshua Lieben would be snorting at him in contempt to see how he was almost groveling to keep his wife from leaving him. How could the proud prince of Dres Van humble himself before a woman, especially one common born?

“Because, young Josh,” he grimaced to himself wryly, “there are some things in life you simply cannot replace.”

As the day went on, Joshua turned his entire attention to you and Jonah, enjoying every single moment, the fear that it would all be taken away at a moment’s notice continuing to nag him. At first he could see by your stiff posture and short words that you were still holding him at bay. But little by little, he noticed your shoulders relax, your eyes brighten, and a small smile tug at your lips as the three of you played, talked and ate together in that small, humble garden. It was then he realized with full force how much he had missed these simple times – and how determined he was to prevent a war that could keep you from enjoying them ever again.

It was the late afternoon when the two of you put a happily exhausted Jonah down for a nap. Standing side by side by the bed where your son lay, Joshua’s hand accidentally brushed against yours in the silence. Noticing that you didn’t flinch, he tentatively laced his fingers through your own, his heart leaping in joy when you did not pull away from his grasp. Slowly, you looked up into his face, and he let out a shuddering breath at the emotion in your eyes.

You still loved him; he could see it.

Just as he was about to pull you into his arms, your father walked into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt.” He held out a phone receiver towards Joshua. “But they called the house line looking for you. Says his name is Dench.”

Joshua saw your eyes widen as he took the receiver from your father. While he hadn’t been able to tell you about the impending war, he knew you were well aware of the identity of John Dench, head of Dres Van Intelligence and Research. If it were any other person, your husband wouldn’t have answered, but he had no choice. If Dench had gone to the lengths of calling him at your parents’ house, when he had left strict instructions not to, the situation had to be dire.

“Lieben here.”

“Please forgive the intrusion Your Highness, but you are needed back here urgently. Leonardo has made his move.”

You tried to step away from Joshua but he clasped your hand firmly, refusing to let it go.

“I need more time,” he responded, shooting you a pleading look, “Just a few more hours.”

Dench’s words were crisp. “I understand your situation, Your Highness, but the lives of the people of Dres Van are at stake. The entire future of our country lies in your hands. Any more time could be the difference between life and death.”

Joshua’s shoulders slumped under the weight of Dench’s words. He had often heard the phrase “Heavy lies the head that wears the crown,” but it wasn’t until that moment that he realized how crushing that weight actually was.

Because, as much as he would like to be a regular man, Joshua was still Crown Prince of Dres Van. He had an obligation not just to you, but to an entire kingdom. The lives of millions rested in his hands, and as for his own life, he was now keenly aware it that despite being a ruler, it didn’t belong to him – it belonged to his people. He had been a fool to believe otherwise.

With one final squeeze of your hand, he let it go, knowing that he would probably never again feel it once again in his.

“Copy. I will leave immediately.”

The strangled sob that came from your throat was like punch to his gut.

Hanging up, he turned to you. “I wish you could understand…,” he began, but was stopped by the look on your face.

“No more!” You cried out, hugging yourself protectively. “No more excuses! You have obviously made your choice! I hope you are happy in it!”

Joshua pressed his mouth into a thin line. “And I hope you are too,” he croaked before rushing out of the room before he could change his mind.

Once reaching your father’s office where he had spent the night, Joshua immediately tossed his clothes into his suitcase before grabbing the divorce paperwork he had hidden in his briefcase.

“This is for the best,” he thought numbly, as he signed the documents. “If there is a war, at least they’ll be safer here than in Dres Van. And happier too. Because if I can’t protect my family from this, then I have no right to call myself a husband and father.”

——————————————————————

Friday

It had been an exhausting night.

Upon waking to find his father had left, Jonah had been inconsolable. His plaintive cries soon triggered your own, and the two of you had clutched each other for comfort through your tears. Finally, with the help of your parents, you had managed to calm your son down, and after a quiet evening of cartoons and coloring he eventually fell asleep again.

You, however, had stayed up until the early hours of the next morning staring at the divorce papers Joshua had signed. Though it had been what you wanted, a part of you was flabbergasted that he had given in so easily. It was not like your stubborn husband to not put up a fight. Between that, and the call from Dench, your mind had been running around in circles all night. Could something else be going on behind the scenes?

The whole time you had acted under the assumption you were doing the right thing. But if you were, then why did it suddenly feel so wrong?

Sitting at the breakfast table, you stifled a yawn. Encouraging Jonah to finish his pancakes was hard enough, since he had inherited his father’s obstinacy as well as his looks; but it was even harder after a long night and without the benefit of caffeine. Coffee was a luxury you could not indulge in while pregnant, and never before had you wanted it so much as at that moment.

“WHAT?!” your father shouted from the living room. Exchanging astonished glances with your mother, you quickly turned to see your father burst into the kitchen, a stunned look on his face. “Come quick!” he cried, grabbing your arm.

“What is it?”

“It’s about Joshua!”

You sprang out of your chair and ran into the living room, where your father had the television turned on to the local news. There, you felt the color drain out of your face as you saw the image of a nuclear blast on the screen next to a newsanchor, with the words “WAR: AVERTED!” emblazoned underneath.

“According to official statements by the Royal House of Dres Van, a war with its neighbor to the north, Nerwin, has been narrowly avoided, thanks to the efforts of Crown Prince Joshua Lieben,” stated the newsanchor as images of Joshua flashed behind her. “Sources say that for several months, Nerwin has been negotiating with terrorists to develop a weapon of mass destruction. Under the direction of Prince Joshua, a military coup was effected, preventing the transaction of arms. In addition, with support from the princes of the surrounding kingdoms, a United Kingdoms Council has been formed to ensure this type of incident never happens again.”

You covered your mouth with a gasp. “Oh my god…Joshua, is this why?”

“Joining us now is Crown Prince Keith Alford of Liberty Kingdom, United Kingdoms Council leader, to give us a few words. Your Highness?”

The familiar face of Prince Keith appeared on the screen, his face grim.

“As representative of the UKC I am here to assure all citizens that our countries stand united in the war against terror.” His emerald eyes narrowed. “We will not condone, accept, nor negotiate with terrorists. Let this be a warning to those who oppose us that we will do whatever it takes to ensure the security and peace of our nations. I would also like to take this opportunity to recognize Crown Prince Joshua Lieben of Dres Van, who was instrumental in averting a senseless war and initiating the formation of the UKC.”

Overcome with shock and guilt, you sank to your knees. Fresh tears ran down your face, the realization of what your husband had endured in secret over the last six months hitting you like a ton of bricks.

“Joshua…how could I have doubted you?”

Your mother’s calming hand on your shoulder brought you back to reality. Looking up, you saw her holding your cellphone out to you.

“I think there might be someone you’d like to call?”

Wordlessly, you nodded, taking the phone from her to quickly dial your first contact.

“Jan!”

“I am already on my way to collect you, my lady.”

——————————————————————————————————-

Saturday

Joshua stood behind the double doors leading out to the portico in front of the castle Dres Van, where he would conduct his official press conference to deliver his comments on what reporters had termed “Nerwingate.” While the other princes on the UKC had been all over news websites, radios and channels discussing Nerwin’s dirty dealings and their successful efforts in thwarting them, Joshua had holed himself up in his office during the first 24 hours following the media storm. Despite the accolades pouring in from around the globe calling him a hero for preventing World War III, he felt anything but. Truth be told, he didn’t feel much of anything. Not anymore.

He was tired; bone tired. Though the weight of a looming war had been lifted off shoulders, he still hadn’t been able to sleep. There was no comfort left for him in the bed you had once shared, now cold without your presence. He doubted he would be able to sleep in it ever again.

At the sound of the nearby grandfather clock chiming three, Joshua squared his shoulders and opened the doors, walking straight to the podium. Immediately, he was bombarded by the flash of cameras and shouts of reporters clamoring for their “scoops.”

“Your Highness! How long had you known about the Nerwinian threat?”

“Did you feel personally betrayed by Prince Leonardo?”

“Will there be an embargo on trade between our nations?”

Robotically, Joshua answered each question, his words short and precise. Using his prepared notes as a guideline, he fielded each question lobbed at him with practiced skill. Reporters were an obvious bunch, and it wasn’t too difficult to anticipate what they would ask.

However, the next question, he didn’t expect.

“Your Highness, where is the princess and young prince Jonah?”

Taken unawares, Joshua winced, a murmur running through the crowd of reporters at his atypical show of emotion.

“That’s right! We haven’t seen them in months!”

“Is it true they left the country?”

“Were they kidnapped? Held for ransom?”

“Is the princess ill? Has she lost the baby?”

Joshua swallowed. At any other time his quick mind would have come up with a logical excuse, but fogged with stress and fatigue, he was at an absolute loss. Looking over to Jan, his eyes pleaded for his butler to rescue him from this inquisition, but the blasted man simply smiled at him in amusement.

“I’m right here!”

Stunned beyond words, Joshua turned at the sound of your voice, staring in wonder as you walked through the double doors to join him at the podium where you positioned the microphone in front of you.

“To answer your question, yes, we have been out of the country. His Highness felt it prudent to remove myself and Jonah to a safer location until this matter had been resolved. And, as you can see from my rather large tummy,” you exaggeratedly pointed at your swollen belly with a smile, “the baby is just fine as well.”

At the crowd’s happy applause, Jan quickly took to the podium to officially conclude the conference. While the reporters were occupied, you took the opportunity to grab your shocked husband’s hand and lead him straight to your bedroom, where he instantly collapsed on the bed from exhaustion, falling into a dreamless sleep.

——————————————————————

Sunday

The dappled light of the afternoon sun danced upon Joshua’s eyelids, gently waking him from his slumber. Slowly, his amethyst eyes opened to see you lying beside him in your bed. Reaching out a tentative hand, he gently caressed your cheek as though it were delicate porcelain, fragile and breakable.

“Am I dreaming?” he murmured, his voice thick with torpor.

You smiled. “No I’m very real. So is this baby of yours, who won’t stop kicking.” Taking his hand from your cheek, you placed it on your belly that rolled with your unborn child’s movements. “See?”

At the feel of the fetal football going on in your tummy his eyes widened. In a flash, he sat up and pulled you into his arms. “You came back!”

You nodded, hugging him back with all your might. “Joshua, I’m so sorry for not believing in you,” you cried as tears ran down your face. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” he chided, kissing the crown of your head. “You didn’t know, and I couldn’t tell you. I’m just so glad you came back.”

“But why couldn’t you tell me?” You pulled back and searched his face. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I was sworn to secrecy. There are rules…” he began, but you cut him off.

“Those damn rules again!” you sighed. “Then I guess it’s time we made some of our own.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Such as?”

“Well, no more secrets between us for starters.”

He shook his head. “The secrecy was for your protection and I will not compromise your safety. I would rather let you go completely than put you in danger.”

“Is that why you signed the divorce paperwork?”

He was silent, but the look on his face spoke volumes.

Taking his hands into yours, you looked him straight in the eye. “We are a team, Joshua. I think we forgot that these past few months. You tried to bear this burden alone, and I felt alone as a result of it. How about we try bearing these burdens together from now on?”

“I would like that,” he said, stroking your hands with his fingers. “But if I am sworn to secrecy again?”

“Then you tell me that you are, and I will believe you. And I will do my best to remember that you are not just my husband, but a prince.”

He smiled. “And I will do my best to remember that I am not just a prince, but your husband.”

“Pinky swear?” You crooked your little finger out to him teasingly.

“Whole body, heart and soul swear,” he promised, pulling you into his arms once again. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” you sniffed, the tears falling from your eyes from joy.

——————————————————————

Three months later, bells rang across the churches of Dres Van to happily announce the birth of the new princess. Residents far and wide rejoiced, many traveling to the castle to lay wreaths of flowers, cards and other greetings for the newest addition to the royal family at the gates.

At the park across from entrance of the castle, a little boy walked hand in hand with his father. Seeing the crowd, he stopped to point at them.

“What are all those people doing there, Daddy?” the boy asked.

His father studied the assemblage. “Just folks welcoming the new princess, I reckon.”

“Princess?” the little boy’s eyes widened. “What’s her name?”

“If I remember right,” the father smiled down at his son, “they call her Faith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
